Amor en verano
by June Evans
Summary: ONESHOT. Ron&Hermione.Pq los amores de verano son inolvidables...Lo escribi hace unos añitos pero me sigue gustando como kedo :


Amor en Verano

Era un verano muy caluroso en La Madriguera. El señor Weasley, muy aficionado a

coleccionar cosas Muggles, se había hecho con una piscina desmontable para su

casa, ya que ese verano era realmente caluroso y no podían aguantar estar en

casa y a veces el camino al río era insoportable. Cuando apareció en casa con

dicho artefacto, su mujer se enfadó pero luego reconoció que era una idea

estupenda. Los únicos hijos que estaban en casa eran Ginny y Ron, ya q el resto

de hermanos se encontraban trabajando fuera. Ron aun no tenia porque preocuparse

por el trabajo, acababa de acabar sus estudios en Hogwarts y necesitaba

descansar. La señora Weasley le dijo a Ron que seria bueno invitar a Harry y a

Hermione a pasar el resto del verano con ellos, como habían hecho anteriormente.

Ron acto seguido se fue a mandarles unas lechuzas. Cuando su madre nombró a

Hermione se puso un poco nervioso y entonces recordó lo que había pasado en el

tren dirección King Cross...

FlashBack

Harry había ido con Ginny a comprar unas cosas para comer y así hacer una

pequeña despedida en el compartimento, así que él y Hermione estaban solos. No

se dirigían la palabra ni se miraban, intentaban evitarse lo más que podían

hasta que Hermione habló.

-Ron.. ¿porqué me evitas?

-Yo.. yo no te evito.. eres tu...

-Entonces creo que somos ambos... ¿porqué?

-Yo... yo tengo mis razones... tu no sé...

-Yo... os voy a echar a todos de menos pero.. muy especialmente a ti... ¿Qué

haré yo sin tus peleas?

-Si... ¿Qué haré yo sin pelearme contigo?

-Ron... podemos... ¿podemos hablar seriamente?

-Claro... ¿de que se trata?

-De nosotros

-¿De nosotros?

-Si.. de ti y de mi

-No te entiendo Hermione...

-Ronald... - se acercó hasta donde estaba Ron sentado y se sentó a su lado y le

cogió las manos -. Yo ya no podía aguantar más, de verdad... si no te lo digo

ahora, te lo diré por lechuza o algo pero creo q es el mejor momento ahora que

estamos solos... hace tiempo que me hubiera gustado abrirme a ti de esta manera

pero por más indirectas que te decía no las captabas o... las ignorabas... tu me

gustas Ron, y mucho, y te quiero, tanto como amigo como... como algo más. Yo...

yo no podía esperar más a decírtelo...

Ron se había quedado mudo, mirando a Hermione embobado sin saber que

contestarle. Deseaba decirle todo lo que sentía él, decirle que sus sentimientos

eran mutuos hacia ella, quería besarla. Poco después reaccionó y acarició la

mejilla de la chica, pero justo cuando se disponía a actuar, oyó las voces de

Ginny y Harry q volvían y se separó de Hermione bruscamente. La chica se puso de

nuevo en su sitio, sentada frente a Ron con la cabeza baja mientras él miraba

por la ventana. Una vez su mejor amigo y su hermana volvieron con dulces y demás

cosas, cambiaron la actitud de su rostro y se mostraron súper felices.

Al llegar a la estación y bajar todos, se despidieron con efusividad aunque a

Ron le costaba mucho tener que abrazar a Hermione sin darle el beso que se

merecía. A ella se le notaba algo incomoda con la situación peor finalmente se

abrazaron muy fuerte y justo entonces, ella se fue con sus padres.

Fin del FlashBack

En su habitación cogio un pergamino y escribió a Harry.

"Harry,

Mi padre ha traído una cosa que se llama piscina desmontable y mi madre me ha

dicho que os invite a ti y a Hermione a pasar el verano en casa, ya que ninguno

de mis otros hermanos están por aquí y seria estupendo volver a veros de nuevo,

porqué quien sabe si en un futuro podremos vernos tan a menudo... bueno, ¿puedes

decirle tu a Hermione que venga? Así no tengo que enviar a Pig con mucha carga,

que esta un poco estupido últimamente. Espero que vengáis. Si es así, os espero

el domingo a las 12.

Ron"

Ató el pergamino a la pata de Pig y la mandó ir en dirección a casa de Harry.

Esperaba con impaciencia que llegara el domingo, deseaba ver a Hermione, y

decirle todo... prepararía algo bonito para que todo quedara más hermoso pero el

no había estado con otra chica antes así que no sabia bien que hacer... y

peguntó a su hermana que le dio varias ideas, claro que para ello tuvo que

reconocer que le gustaba Hermione, pero ella ya lo sabia. De hecho lo del tren

había estado preparado por ella, Hermione y Harry y estaba puesta al corriente

de todo. Tuvieron una larga charla sobre el tema. La verdad es que Ron se sentía

bastante bien hablando de ello con su hermana, seguramente sus hermanos se

hubieran reído de él.

El domingo a las 12 en punto, vio llegar a Harry con Hermione, ambos con bolsas

con ropa. Se saludaron como siempre y se fueron a la casa a dejar sus cosas y a

cambiarse para disfrutar de la piscina. Los chicos lo tenían mas fácil, y fueron

más rápidos así que cuando las chicas llegaron a la piscina no pudieron evitar

mirar sorprendidos: nunca las habían visto en bikini.

Ginny llevaba un bikini blanco con rayas de colorines que realzaba la figura de

la joven y hacia que los ojos de Harry se desviaran a sus curvas cuando se

acercaba a ellos. Hermione llevaba uno de color rosa clarito, sencillo pero

realzaba sus pechos, y de eso se dio cuenta Ron que se empezó a poner ojo cuando

la vio entrar en la piscina y ponerse cerca suya.

Se lo pasaron muy bien aquella mañana. Hablaron, jugaron... a la hora de comer

la señora Weasley les llamó y fueron a la mesa. Después de comer se ducharon y

las chicas se pusieron otro bikini con un pareo a conjunto, ya que hacia mucho

calor. Ellos, llevaban pantalones cortos. Y ya por el atardecer...

-Ron, ¿puedes coger el mantel y los cubiertos, y la cesta? – dijo la pelirroja a

su hermano

-Si claro

-¿Para que? – preguntó Hermione

-Nos vamos cerca del río a tomar el fresco y cenar – dijo Ron-. Fue idea de mi

hermana

-Ah, ok

-Adelantaos, ahora iremos – dijo Ginny-.Tengo que llevar otra cosa más y de eso

se encargará Harry

El chico pelirrojo y la chica morena, cogieron las cosas y se fueron cerca del

río. Pusieron el mantel y todo bien puesto y se sentaron encima a esperar. Habia

un silencio incomodo y veían como Ginny y Harry tardaban bastante. Hermione no

sabia nada, pero eso había estado preparado por su hermana, para que él y

Hermione estuvieran solos y ella estuviera con Harry para decirle sus

sentimientos aunque quizás él no correspondiese.

Vio a Hermione perdida en sus pensamientos y entonces se acercó a ella

lentamente y puso su brazo derecho detrás de la cintura de la chica y se acercó

a su cuerpo semidesnudo por el bikini. Ella al notar el calor corporal de Ron,

se giró y vio su cara de pleno. Su corazón latía rápidamente y miró a sus ojos

fijamente. Ron estaba bastante nervioso pero dejó su timidez de lado y habló.

-Hermione, en el tren me dejaste helado con tus palabras y no supe como

reaccionar más a tiempo, cuando iba a besarte no lo hice porque me daba

vergüenza que pudieran vernos, ya sabes que soy muy tímido aunque ahora no lo

parezca, pero he dejado mi timidez un rato para poder decirte que a mi también

me gustas desde hace tiempo y que te quiero en todos los sentidos de esas

palabras y que deseo que seas mi novia. No te mandé una carta a ti personalmente

para que vinieras aquí porque seguramente hubiera escrito metros de pergamino y

es mejor decírtelo así que en papel – se acercó a ella muchísimo mas poniendo su

brazo alrededor de su cintura-. Te quiero Hermione

Acercó su cara a la de la chica que lloraba de alegría y la beso tiernamente, el

beso fue cortito pero le siguieron otros más apasionados y largos, que los

tuvieron entretenidos hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando el señor Weasley salió

a buscarlos. El resto del verano lo pasaron juntos, teniendo momentos así

bastante a menudo...


End file.
